The present disclosure relates to data management and, more particularly, to migrating and retrieving queued data in a coupling facility list to avoid over-populating the list.
In a coupling facility, a list structure is a dedicated portion of memory that is generally used to organize list data accessible by multiple, coupled computer systems. In some cases, a List Structure may be used as a work queue. In that case, data may be added to the queue when work needs to be performed, and removed from the queue as work is conducted.
If work is temporarily stopped, or is being performed more slowly than data is being added to the queue, then the space allotted for the queue may begin to fill up. If it fills entirely, then no more work can be added. All future attempts to increase the population of the list would have to be suppressed.